The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly, to electrical plug and jack assemblies.
Electrical plug and jack assemblies are widely used to provide electrical connections between devices. For example, electrical plugs and electrical jacks are sometimes used for connecting to audio devices such as antennas, speakers, and/or the like. Electrical plugs and electrical jacks are also used, for example, for connecting computer equipment, network equipment, and/or video displays. Each of the electrical jacks includes one or more electrical contacts that mate with corresponding contact(s) of the electrical plugs. Due to the electrical nature of the jacks, each electrical jack includes the same type of contact(s) such that each electrical jack can be mated with any of the electrical plugs. One specific example of an electrical plug and electrical jack is a Deutsche Industrial Norms (DIN) 1.0/2.3 connector assembly. The electrical plugs and electrical jacks of DIN 1.0/2.3 connector assemblies are coaxial connectors that each includes an inner electrical contact and an outer electrical contact extending around the inner electrical contact. The inner electrical contact of the electrical plug of DIN 1.0/2.3 connectors is a pin that is received within a receptacle of the inner electrical contact of the electrical jack.
Systems that include electrical jacks and electrical plugs often include a large number of electrical jacks in close proximity to each other for connecting to a variety of different electrical devices. Because each electrical jack can be mated with any of the electrical plugs, it is possible to mate the electrical plug of an electrical device with the wrong electrical jack. Accordingly, the electrical device may be electrically connected to the wrong component of the system, sometimes referred to as a crossover connection. For example, the inner receptacle contact of DIN 1.0/2.3 jacks enables the DIN 1.0/2.3 jack to be mated with the inner pin contact of any DIN 1.0/2.3 plug. Accordingly, in systems where two or more DIN 1.0/2.3 jacks are located proximate each other, an electrical device may be electrically connected to the wrong component of the system by mating the DIN 1.0/2.3 plug of the electrical device with the wrong DIN 1.0/2.3 jack.